


Crossing The Line

by Was_It_A_Dream



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Was_It_A_Dream/pseuds/Was_It_A_Dream





	1. Chapter 1

Knock at the door pulled me from my laptop. I was fixing the schedule, returning emails and calls. Walking to the door I opened it slowly to see a somber Leto on the other side. 

 

Closing the door I pulled the lock off and opened it back fully 'Go sit I'll make coffee' closing the door behind him I wander to the kitchen and made his favorite. Strong blend with hints of chocolate and a shot of espresso.  
The sadness in his eyes told me exactly what was wrong. I knew the man better than he knew himself. Hearing me walked back into the room he sat up and turned to look at me 'Thank you... I don't know what I'd do without you' handing him the coffee he sipped it then sat it on the table. 

 

This man gave his all only to get very little in return. Sitting beside him I smiled 'You'd go home and sulk, but you come here cause I always have fresh coffee and you like to cuddle on my couch' 

 

He smiled a little. Just a small hint of one, but still a smile none the less. He was quiet but his face told all. Leaning over he rested his head on my shoulder, putting his arms around my waist he squeezed. 

'Air... Need...air' pulling away he nudged my shoulder 'Yeah yeah I'm stronger than I think I am' He really was, physically and mentally. But right now he was wounded. Used and battered. 

 

Laying his head back he looked at the ceiling 'Why do I always go after the bad ones? Why can't I just once find one that wants me for... Me. Not money, not fame. I don't get it' sadness washed over his face. 

 

He gave these woman everything. His time, his money, his love they didn't deserve. Then he comes to me and I help him pick up the pieces only to have it all shattered again. 

 

I loved this man. My best friend, my rock, my brother figure, my... He was just everything me. I hated seeing him hurt 'Well cause you always go for looks. Shan you know what I'm gonna say. I don't need to repeat myself. Stop going for younger girls. Find someone your age. Someone who's independent. Someone who already has their life together and wants to settle down' he looked over at me. 

 

'We live in Los Angeles. It's nothing but younger people. We are considered old' smiling I smacked his chest 'Speak for yourself but I am a youngin' compared to you old man!' 

 

He lunged at me and tickled me making us fall off the couch him landing on me 'Oh I'm old! You're 4 months younger! Don't even try me' I was laughing to hard to come back with a response. He had me pinned and that's when I felt him. 

 

All laughing stopped my arms were out to the side and he was between my legs. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. 'I.. Am so so sorry!' He went to pull away but I held his hands 'It's ok. It was an accident.' I didn't want him to move, he stopped trying to pull away. Instead he pushed against me. I whimpered and he did it again. He slowly let go of my hand and rested his to the sides of my head as he held himself up. 

 

Leaning up some he wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling my arms around his neck and grabbing my waist to pick me up. I held onto him for dear life granted he had his arms around me. My hear was thumping faster than ever and I knew he could hear it. He looked into my eyes as we stepped into my bedroom and pushed the door closed. Walking to the bed he gently laid me down. Without a word he ran his hands down my body making me shudder. 

 

Gently pushing my shirt up his rough hands softly brushed across my stomach. So rough yet so gentle. He pushed my shirt higher as he leaned down placing soft kisses all the way up to my chest. Moans left my lips and I felt him smile against my skin. Looking down at him he was lost in what he was doing. Making me feel good. Not worried about himself but me. Soft, sensual, loving... My mind started to go into overdrive as I watched him. I closed my eyes and collapsed back on the bed. 

 

His hands ran down to the top of my pajama pants and he started to push on them. Not push them down but as a "Can I do it" push. I lifted my hips slightly giving him permission. As he pushed the down he kissed along my hips and kept going lower. My heart rate picked up and my hand slid down the bed making contact with his head. He pushed my pants to the floor and kissed his way back up. 

 

His kiss... The way he kissed my lips so soft and sweet was making my head spin. I knew that I had feelings for him, but for him to be touching and kissing me the way he was, made my heart feel like it would explode.  
I could actually feel him straining against his jeans. I've heard the talk about the Leto boys and their enormous... equipment. He bit my bottom lip when my hand moved down to run across his zipper. 

 

I slid my hand back up to the waist band, moving against my hand I took it as he wanted them off. I moved my other hand tenderly down his chest. Feeling each muscle contract as my fingers ran over them.  
Reaching his waist I ran my fingers along the top of them. He growled. Oh hell he growled. The sound itself went through me. I popped the button on his jeans and slowly pushed the zipper down. A sigh of relief was pressed against my neck. 

 

He leaned up and so very slowly pushed his jeans down. The torment he was putting me through just watching him. The bulge in his boxers was enough to tell me he was being tormented. 

 

I climbed off the bed and dropped to my knees. I needed to see what was under those boxers. S I grabbed the waist band and started to pull them down he lifted my head to look at him 'Get back on the bed'  
I didn't say no, I did as he asked. Climbing back on the bed I looked up at him as he leaned over me. Placing a hand gently on my cheek his lips met mine in the most passionate kiss I've ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Good thing I wasn't standing because the way he was looking at me, made my knees weak. God, his hands were so big and he touched me as if I were made of glass. "I want you so bad." He whispered against my ear. 

A shudder ran down my spin, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me tighter to his body. As one hand rested on the back of my neck the other scooped my leg up around his waist. 

As I looked into his eyes he smiled softly. His lips met mine. The shock ran through my body yet again. Shannon fully lifted me off the floor before laying me back on the bed, bracing his weight, lips never leaving mine. 

His tongue slipped into my mouth as his hands wanders over my body. Breaking the kiss to pull my shirt off, his lips instantly connected to my right breast as he teased my nipple with his tongue. 

Feeling the surge of electricity race through my body igniting the fire in my core I moaned. This man, my best friend. The way he touched me; my body was falling for him. His touch, the sounds, his gentleness. 

His teeth grazed my nipple as he gently bit down. My fingers weaved into his hair tugged gently, a satisfied growl bellowed from within him. Having never seen this side of him, was driving me wild. 

His lips wandered down the center of my body, nipping gently making me giggle softly. As I looked down to watch him his eyes met with me. The softness radiated in them. I was suddenly on cloud 9 with the most amazing person in the world. 

Slowly sliding back up my body his lips connected with mine. Tender, loving, gentle. Pulling away he looked down at me. 'Vannah.... You're... you're absolutely captivating." Vannah, he was the only person to call me that. Hearing it now fall from his lips in this moment, it sounded amazing. 

"I want this, but only if you do too. The things running through my mind, the way you feel in my arms, my hands. I've never thought these things. But now... I don't want to stop." 

By now the tears in my eyes were threatening to spill over. The soft side of Shannon always got to me. But here he was, wanting me, wanting there to be an us. Placing my hands gently on his face, gently brushing my fingers across the stubble that adorn his perfect features. I smiled up at him. 

"I never once thought I'd be here with my best friend. I never thought I'd feel your gentle touch on my body at my most vulnerable state. But here you are, caressing me, holding me gently as if I were porcelain threatening to break. And I, wouldn't have it any other way" 

As the last word left my lips his lips caught mine in a lustful passionate kiss that sent me to a place I never wanted to leave. My own personal heaven.


End file.
